


The Girlfriend

by dondena



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dondena/pseuds/dondena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the time of the fourth season, when Leo was having a hard time with his temper. What if he had a girlfriend even before the defeat of the Shredder? My first POV story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

My first time trying a POV story. I’m not giving myself a name. If I must put something of a name of sorts in, I’ll just call myself me or I. Sometimes in brackets too. 

 

I have been friends with Leo and his family for a long time, up until these hard times. You would think that after the turtles and Splinter defeated the Shredder that they would have been really happy and have a lot less problems. 

Though they have all long since recovered from their physical injuries, Leo is the only one I am really concerned for. He has not been himself since before the final fight with Shredder. He is so moody that I am really cautious about approaching him anymore. We used to be so close, and now, he is so distant. 

I love the whole family, but Leo was the turtle that I got close to the most. I admired all of his qualities. He seemed almost perfect to me. How much he cared for his family, the best fighter, how he handled his swords, was like a parent at times, how close he was with his dad, his planning strategies, how graceful he could move, especially for a being with a shell on his back and front. 

Leo also respected me; my space and likes, and dislikes. I could always talk to him. He had admired me for my love of other living beings who were different than humans. I respected him for liking to want to protect humans, and that’s how we had met. He had saved me before I had gotten in trouble. I wasn’t one who liked to fight really. I just avoided confrontations if I could help it. 

Leo had been out for a run that night alone because he had needed some air. He had heard me scream and all, just like any other damsel in distress. Some gang punks were advancing on me, had my purse, and were starting to do other things to me, but Leo had stopped them before they could take it further. He beat them to a pulp before they took off running. 

Then Leo had turned to me. I wasn’t too sure who had saved me at first, but I was more than grateful for the save. Usually whoever has shown concern for me greatly, I do become good friends with them soon after. 

He had been about ready to get back to the roofs when I spoke up. “Hey, wait.” 

Leo turned around. “Yes?”

“Who are you?” I asked. 

“My name is Leonardo.” He said from his place in the shadows. 

“You don’t look human.” I said. 

“I’m not. If you’ll excuse me, I should be going if you’re alright ma’am.” Leo said. 

“I’m not hurt, but I would have been if not for you saving me moments ago. But you don’t have to go. I wouldn’t mind getting to know you a bit more.” I said. 

Leo had been shocked at that, that the girl he had saved, me, had not run away screaming. And instead, wanted to be friends with him. “But aren’t you shocked at my appearance?” He asked. He knew I had seen him by now. 

“A bit, but I like things that are not normal. And as seeing you are in the form of a turtle, I love turtles.” I said. 

Leo had been happy to hear that. For a long time, we snuck around. I had my own apartment, and he would come to see me every few nights when he could get away from his family. We learned about each other and all and about our families. I promised to never tell a soul about him. 

Leo’s emotions had changed around the lair after he had first met me. He was happier, and eventually, his brothers had to follow him one night to my apartment and saw us together. And when Leo tried to leave, he was confronted by Don, Mikey, and Raph. 

We had only been seeing each other for a couple of months, and Leo was a bit miffed that his brothers had followed him, but they had to find out some time. The next time he came over to see me, he brought them too. 

I was a bit surprised, but it was finally nice to meet them. I loved Don right away from the sound of his gentle voice. Mikey was funny to me. I was a bit put off though about Raph, him not smiling right away. He was just worried if the girl his brother was seeing was good enough for him. 

To this day, after I had been evicted from my apartment because my job wasn’t paying me good enough anymore, and I couldn’t pay my bills anymore, I told Leo about it, and he offered me to move in with him and his family. I had come to know his family by then, and I gave him a quick yes. 

The turtles helped me move my stuff into the lair as quickly as possible. And I have been here ever since. 

Master Splinter was more than welcoming when he had heard about my dilemma. The wise rat is strict when it comes to ninja training, just as Leo can be, but outside of that, he is a great person. I never like to call him or his sons just what they are as species entirely all the time. I prefer to think of them as beings rather than animals. Though I call animals living beings too. 

I may not be a shadow warrior, but I could fade into shadows and be a sneak. Leo has offered to teach me how to fight, but I have told him that he can’t push me too hard. My body has always been too sensitive to pain. Overactive pain nerves I guess. I get hurt too seriously, and then I can barely move. Plus it didn’t help that my back had had an injury at one time. 

I am more the kind of girl who I don’t mind watching Leo train with his family, but I prefer the quieter times with him. The more loving times, when I can manage to pull him away from his ninja way of thinking for awhile, to get him on his more caring side of things that stand for hanging out and learning some things besides about martial arts. 

And we had even been so close as to actually cross the line of being more than just good friends. The more intimate kind of things. And we even ‘did it.’ I liked it, and mostly because I loved him. 

Though I detest most of human history because it has been mostly NOTHING BUT war, I don’t mind learning from Leo about Japanese culture and language. I do kind of have short term memory, but its more of selective memory really. He does often have to remind me of what to say, but he is happy to have me as a student of sorts. 

When Leo’s busy, and no one is training with him, I will also try to hang with Donny. He tries to teach me science stuff, mechanics, and computer stuff. Leo doesn’t mind me hanging with his family. Don does trust me in his lab, compared to his baby brother, Mikey. I may look around and read labels on beakers, but I don’t go to lengths to mess something up. It’s not mine and don’t have a desire to kill us all. 

I’ll also hang with Mikey to watch some great videos, as I am, just like him, a TV critic. Though through him, I watch more than the horror movies I liked before. Mikey likes all kinds of horror movies, but he’ll put up with what I like to watch too. Disney, love, action, drama, suspense, just some examples. 

Raph and I have come to an understanding that I am not confrontational. If he wants to talk to me, he has to be calm. I just don’t know how to talk to people who are yelling at me. I told Leo about it once and he warned Raph about it. The main reason is because it’s always been that my own words have always been twisted against me when there is a argument. I hate that! I can’t defend myself with words when someone’s mad. 

Raph is also tolerant of me because I’m not a goofball by any means. I’m pretty serious, except when watching a funny show or movie. Or watching Mikey be silly. 

I hate to see Leo and Raph fighting, and I am even real good about calming Leo down. I just let Raph calm himself down. I don’t get in his way, and he has respected me for that. 

I have always had a bad way of eating. And I will eat junk when I watch movies with Mikey at times, but when I’m with Leo, he’ll have me eat healthier things. I am a VERY picky eater when I am not eating junk. He has urged me to try some new foods, though I have said that if I don’t like something, I’m not going to eat it. 

We exercise together too. Not the kind of ninja exercises, but just walking, or just doing some body workouts. He keeps me in shape really well. 

But all that was in the past. Now these days, Leo just mostly seems to spend his time training all the time, and rarely has time for anything else but that and meditation. I can barely get him to spend quality time with me. He’s always talking in his strict leader voice, his grumpy voice. I can’t even remember the last time I saw him smile. 

I know how Leo feels about failure. Despite his rough exterior right now, I know he still loves us all as his family. But he did tell me before now, like he had told April, that he still felt responsible for what happened on that ship. I could sense some sort of depression. A depression was ruining his life. 

Leo has been mad like this for over 4 months now. I just about can’t take it anymore! I want to be friends with him again, but this is not my Leo. The Leo who was loving and understanding. I don’t know this Leo, and don’t want to. 

Shredder’s gone, Leo. I know it’s not easy to get over something like that, but you can’t let it consume you. 

He pushes his brothers harder and harder every day to go beyond their normal limits. Raph gets extremely annoyed at him for it, and really wants to attack him for real. He has done it a few times and hurt him before. And right now, I don’t blame him. And I think Leo has been also wanting me to join them more than ever, just because I live with them. 

One night, Leo thought he was going to have a good go at it. He was just wanting me to learn how to fight, but it took me by surprise. 

I was just watching TV and I thought the boys were all out on patrol, but apparently, Leo had stayed behind, or came back and let the others go on patrol instead. He came out of nowhere and turned off the TV. And then said, “Come on, right now. We have some training to do.” He said in his strict voice. 

“I was watching that, Leo.” I said. 

“You can watch TV later. Training, right now!” He ordered. He began to walk away. 

I had always had a fear about being ordered like that. I had never expected it to come from Leo. He had never forced anything on me. And now he was. I didn’t want to be yelled at, so I just quickly went after him. I didn’t want to train right now, but what choice did I have? 

When we got to the dojo, Leo told me to get a wooden staff. Not the kind that Don uses, but a smaller one. After I got one, I said, “Just remember Leo, I don’t have the kind of skills you do.” 

“I know, and I just want you to be a better part of the team. You need to know how to fight in case it ever does happen again.” Leo said. 

“I almost never leave the lair. I’m a home body.” 

“I know, but you just need to be ready. Now we are going to begin.” Leo got ready. He had taken off his sword harness. He had another staff in his hands.

“Just can we start out slow and gentle then?” I asked. 

“That’s how we started out years ago, but keep in mind that an enemy won’t go soft on you. You need to toughen up a lot more.” He said. 

“You know by now I am not a fighter, Leo! I know you want me to be a better asset to the team, but I’m not a turtle, and not a warrior. And violence has been going on for centuries. I don’t want to be a part of it! It never really solves anything.” 

“You don’t have to be a turtle, or a warrior. It’s just to help you defend yourself when we can’t be there for you one day. Now take your stance.” Leo ordered. 

I had seen some female warrior show where I did remember her saying that when it came to sword fighting, you must always keep eye contact to anticipate the next move, and I was up against the sword wielding turtle, but he was fighting with a wooden staff right now. But I would remember that when we were ready for swords. 

Leo worked me pretty hard for the next couple of hours. I was overheated and sweaty by the time we were done. My face was deeply red. He had never seen that on me before. 

“You ok?”

“Yeah, fine.” I lied. I was just ready to get away from him. His attitude was making me mad. 

“Ok, we’re done for today.” Leo said. 

I bowed in the show of honor after the battle is over, and quickly left the dojo, and went to the bathroom. He watched me go from the room. I didn’t really care what he thought right now. 

Once in the bathroom, I immediately took a shower. I had to get out of those sweaty, dirty clothes and get rid of the sweat. My body temperature was soaring to probably about fever high, and I didn’t feel good at all right now. I felt dizzy and tired. Then when I was done in there, I just went to my room that I had been given and locked the door. I didn’t want anything else to do with Mr. Moody tonight.

Leo had scared me good that evening. Now I just wanted to avoid him, just like his brothers did most of the time. 

I was VERY sore the next day and couldn’t hardly move. He had hit me a few times and I had landed hard on my back too, aggravating the old injury now. 

I had blow-dried my hair last night so I could go to bed. I didn’t even wait up for the others. I couldn’t help but cry because of the pain I was in today. I didn’t even leave the room for breakfast, just a trip to the bathroom and back to my room, I could barely move. 

Usually I was out in the kitchen in the mornings with everyone else, eating with them. But I wanted to avoid Leo right now. I wasn’t hungry anyway. 

Out in the kitchen, the others were concerned about me, Don especially. “She’s still in her room Leo. You didn’t work her too hard, did you?” He asked. 

“I worked her hard enough that she worked up a sweat and got red in the face a bit. But I was pushing her to go beyond her limits to be able to defend herself.” Leo replied. 

“Leo, she’s not used to that! You shouldn’t have pushed her that hard!” Don snapped at his older brother.

“If she’s going to be a part of us, she does need to learn to defend herself.” Leo said. 

“I’m going to go check on her.” Don said. He got up and left the table.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn’t move. Then I heard a soft knock at my door. 

“Who is it?” I asked. 

“It’s me, Don.” I heard the soft voice on the other side. 

“Hold on.” I said. I slowly got up and went to the door, limping. My lower body hurt so bad. 

I unlocked the door and let Don in. Then I went back to the bed. 

Don saw that I was in pain. He saw me limping. “Did he hurt you?” He asked. 

“He gave me some bruises, but my old back injury was aggravated again. I can’t do that, Donny.” I said. “That’s why I can’t be training with the rest of you.” 

“How did that injury happen anyway?” Don asked me. 

“A car wreck.” I said. “I was lucky I wasn’t paralyzed. And right now, I HURT all over!” I couldn’t help but start to cry. 

Don saw how hurt my feelings were, and came over and sat down on the bed to comfort me. I buried my face into his shoulder and neck. I sobbed. His hands came around me, and he let me cry till I couldn’t cry anymore. His embrace felt good to me. 

Don missed practice that morning because of his comforting me. And he had to make up for it that night. Leo would push him harder because of it. When Don came out of my room after he tucked me into bed again, he came up to Leo and said, “You just about really hurt her, Leo! Her back was really hurting her!” 

“Like I said, I was just wanting to teach her self defense.” Leo said. He almost didn’t seem concerned about my well being. “She’ll come out of it. Now you have to make up for missing training Don.” 

Don was mad at Leo for that. He never dismissed my welfare. 

……..

I stayed in bed for a couple of days. Leo never came to see me. He was wrapped up in his own world. But Don came to see me, and brought me some food. He sat beside me while I ate and all. 

From now on, Don became more of my luxury turtle. I began to stick to him more after I recovered. 

And Leo’s mentality only got worse. I couldn’t stand to be around him anymore. It continued for 2 more months. 

Leo did force me to train with him a lot more now. And every time, the bones in my back got aggravated.   
Then Don would be on his shell about the harsh treatment. When Don played doctor, he was dead serious. 

One day, there had been no training for me, and I wanted Don to spend some time in my room, just to talk. I had him lock my door. 

“I don’t know him anymore, Don.” I said. 

“We all barely know who he is anymore.” Don said. 

“I want to help him feel better about his problem, but I just can’t. He pushes me away now, just as he does you all.” I pointed out. 

“So do I, but I’m not sure how to either.” 

Just Don and I being in my room and talking to comfort each other finally brought us closer than ever. Mikey still watched TV and read his comics, or played games with Raph, when Raph wasn’t busy out on the streets or the punching bag. 

And that night brought me and Don to do something we would have never done before, but Leo was ignoring me, like he was mad at me anyway. But Don and me were having a good time and happy for a short time, and after doing it, we settled into my bed. The door was locked, so we didn’t have to worry about anyone stepping in on us. 

……..

After that, Don and I were still very close. 

Eventually, Leo’s mentality got so bad that he eventually even hurt Master Splinter in a sparring sword match. He lost control. He apologized, though he had actually hurt his father. Sorry wasn’t enough. 

After seeing that, it made me cling to Don even more once he had treated Splinter’s wound. Then Leo went to see his father in his room, while we all listened from outside about what was to happen. I thought that Leo was going to be punished. 

Splinter knew the time had come for his oldest son to move on. His family couldn’t help him with his problem. There was only one who could. Splinter’s sensei’s sensei. Kind of like a great grandfather to the turtles. The Ancient One. 

Leo would be traveling halfway across the world to be meeting him and training with him. And to hopefully get his problem under control. Leo left that night. 

Raph was to be the temporary leader while Leo was away. Don would help him out. 

And as for me, Don would continue my ninja training. I needed a more gentle teacher anyway. But we would still remain closer than ever. I would miss Leo. I still loved him, but I had grown to know this new Leo that I didn’t love. 

Leo would later on tell us details about his journey to the Ancient One, but right now, it was kind of a relief to have him gone. We all needed a break from Leo. 

After he was gone, Don and I felt a bit guilty for making love behind Leo’s back, but I felt like my love relationship with Leo had been over. It had been for a long time anyway. Leo had only been moping around and making everyone miserable for so long. He was hurting and wanted to hurt others’ feelings. 

The first time with Don had been 3 weeks prior to Leo leaving to see the Ancient One. Never again until after Leo left. 

Then after a month since the first time, I began getting sick, more moody, and being a bit more snappy. I hurt all over and it wasn’t from training. I was dizzy a lot more too. Don noticed and asked, “Are you feeling alright?” 

“No. I really don’t feel good Donny. I’ve been feeling like this for a little while now. I have headaches, nausea, vomiting, can’t walk straight. Nothing helps to stop pain.” I explained my condition. 

Don did his best to comfort me. I was only more snappy at Raph and Mikey more than anything. Splinter dismissed me from training if I got worse. And it was only going to get worse. 

I talked to April later on. She asked me if I had done anything with one of the guys recently, and asked me how my female time of the month was. I hadn’t paid attention. I had been having fun with Don to pay attention. But I hoped it wasn’t what it could be. 

I went to the store and got a test. I wanted to be with Don when I did the test. I would do the personal part myself of course, but when I found out, I wanted him at my side. I called Don on my phone and told him to come over to April’s alone. I had to talk to him.

Don could tell something was wrong. “I’ll be over there real quick.” And he hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

Don got there real quick. He had just had to convince the others that he needed to come to April’s alone to fix something for her as an excuse, or they would have come with him, and I wanted to talk to him alone. 

“What’s wrong that you needed me to come alone?” Don asked. 

“Donny, I have to tell you something. You know all the making love that we have been doing lately?” 

“Yes.” 

“Well, I haven’t been having my time of the month. I was having so much fun with you I couldn’t have cared less about it. But with all the symptoms I have been having lately, April made a point and I went out to get a pregnancy test.” I explained. 

Don’s eyes widened. “You don’t think-” 

“I’ve never officially liked kids Donny, at least, real young ones. They’ve just always been a problem for me. And they have never liked me either. But I have always liked baby animals, especially baby turtles and kittens.” 

“And what if you are pregnant?” Don asked. “Would it be mine?” 

“You are the only one I’ve been doing anything with lately and no protection is being used.” I said. “But I just wanted you here to be with me when I got the results back.” 

Don was now getting nervous. If the results came back positive, he would be a father to be. He had never thought making love to a human girl would have made her pregnant. 

I went into the bathroom and did my stuff. Now Don and I, plus April, had to wait for the next 10 minutes. We both sat on the couch and held each other’s hands. I just wanted to be near Donny right now. 

It was the longest 10 minutes of our lives. When the time was up, we both went in together, holding hands. I picked up the stick off the sink. 

Don was so nervous, he felt he was about to faint. His pulse had quickened. 

I looked down at the little stick. A blue line appeared in the view spot. The instructions were that if a blue line appeared, it was positive. Red if it was negative. 

“It’s positive.” I said. 

Don’s eyes widened. His breathing sped up. “Deep breaths, Donny.” I said, trying to calm him. 

We both came out of the bathroom. April looked up from her chair. “It’s positive, April.” I said. 

“Congratulations!” April said and came over and hugged me. I didn’t know how to feel right now, but I hugged her anyway. 

“Thanks April, but we don’t know what to do yet.” Don said. He was just as scared as I was. 

“But how are we going to tell the others?” I asked. “And Leo may not take it too well when he gets back.” 

“Let’s just keep it between us for now, and when we’re ready to make a decision, then we’ll tell the others.” Don said. “We still need to think about what we’re going to say too.” 

“We just shouldn’t wait too long Don. We can only keep this a secret for so long.” I said. 

“We won’t. It was just a shock right now. At least just for a week or so to get over the shock and then think of something to say.” Don said.

“I don’t even know if I want to keep the baby, Donny. I know you are every bit worth breeding, but I am just worried about the pregnancy, labor and birth, and then the raising of the child.” I said. “You had the easy part of it. Just making it for me.” 

“I promise I will help you to get through this pregnancy in whatever you need and want me to do.” Don said. 

“I know you would. Right now, I just want to be with you.” I said, and hugged Don. He put his arms around me, as we were both scared and needed to comfort each other. 

……….

Later, Donny and I went home to the lair. I didn’t want to be far from his side right now. For right now, we weren’t going to say anything to at least Mike and Raph. But Master Splinter needed to be told first off. And as sick as I was, I just couldn’t be training anymore. 

We went to my room and closed the door. I just wanted to lay down and digest the news some more. 

Donny laid down beside me. I cuddled up to his side and put my right arm over his middle plastron. His own right arm went under my head so I could lay my head on his shoulder. Then he put his left hand on top of my hand that was on his plastron. His right hand also stroked my hair. He gave me a kiss on the head. 

I was so happy that the father of this child would be willing to be this close to me. But in truth, did I want to have this child? I was just so scared about everything that was associated with pregnancies. But I know I wanted the father to be there for me all the way. I was sure that I might end up with mood swings and all, cravings, getting fat, feeling the baby move later on. 

Mikey then had to knock on my door. “What?” I called. 

“Dinner’s ready.” Mikey said from the other side of the door. 

“No thanks, Mikey. I’m not hungry. I might have some later though.” I said. 

“Ok, but have you seen Donny?” He asked. 

“Yeah, I’m in here with her.” Don called back. “I’m fine, Mikey. She said we’re not hungry. Now please, go away.” 

Mikey was taken aback. Don was being protective of me obviously. 

But in truth, right now, I didn’t mind one bit. 

“Ok. Sorry to have bothered you.” Mikey said and we heard his footsteps walking away. 

Don and I settled back down and just cuddled some more. I just wanted him all the more, though I didn’t want to do anything else. I marveled in Don’s scent. I just wanted him to hold me, and I to hold him. 

Eventually, we both fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

………

Mikey came back to the kitchen, where Raph and Splinter were waiting for him, Don, and myself, though Don and me wouldn’t be joining them. 

“Where is Donatello and (me)?” Master Splinter asked.

“Donny and her are in her room. They said they weren’t hungry and they’ll have some later.” Mikey explained. 

“She sure has been making Donny stick closer to her a lot more.” Raph pointed out. 

“Could there be something going on with them?” Mikey asked. 

“I have begun to notice this too, my sons. But it is also possible that Donatello has been sticking close to her because she has been very sick lately.” Splinter said. “I think I need to find out more about what is going on with her.” 

“If she has something contagious, I sure don’t want it.” Mikey said. 

“Me neither.” Raph added. 

The three of them just ate dinner without much drama. There wasn’t much else to talk about, since Leo wasn’t around to talk about the patrol that would happen soon after dinner, or training for the following morning. 

Just Raph and Mikey did the patrol and training that night. 

……….

The next morning, I felt refreshed and good. And Donny had spent the night in my room. It wasn’t often that he got many hours of good sleep. Though I was a bit nauseated of course. 

I thought a little about the possibility of having this baby. I just don’t want all the complications of pain and suffering that pregnant women are associated with. Would I be able to deal with all the examinations and stuff that’s also associated with it? That’s what I fear a lot, other than the labor part at the end. 

I kissed Donny to wake him up. Then he kissed me. 

Once we were done kissing good morning, I said, “Don, even though we just found out last night about the baby, I think we should tell Master Splinter today, so he at least understands that I shouldn’t be training anymore, for awhile. At least until we can figure out what to do about the baby.” 

“It probably is a good idea. That way, he won’t push you to train.” Donny agreed. 

We would pull Splinter aside before training so we could talk in private. It would probably have to be in my or Don’s room. Or the lab, as it was soundproof. I didn’t want Raph and Mikey to overhear the conversation and finding out just yet. 

………..

There were questions about why we hadn’t eaten last night. 

“I just didn’t feel good last night, and Donny just wanted to comfort me.” I said. 

“You have been sick for awhile now. What is wrong?” Splinter asked. 

“We’ll tell you after breakfast Sensei.” Don said. 

After the small breakfast, the three of us went to Don’s lab. 

Don and me were both very nervous, and the nervousness was making my stomach get upset. I knew I didn’t have long before I would have to go throw up, so we had to make this quick. 

“Master Splinter, Donny and I have something to tell you, and I hope you will understand.” I began. 

Splinter looked at me and his son, waiting for one of us to continue. “Ok.” 

“I wanted Donny at my side last night when I found out what was wrong with me. You know for the longest time how Leo and I were close, and then, after the defeat of the Shredder, everything changed for him.” 

“Yes.” 

“Well, then, Donny and I started getting real close. I am sensitive about my emotions, and I needed someone to be there for me, and Donny has done this for me.” 

“I have noticed this.” Splinter said. 

Then Don spoke. “And one night, we got a bit carried away and sort of, made love to each other. Now…” Don gulped. “Now, she’s pregnant.” 

“That’s why I’ve been sick, Master. Please don’t hate us. I know we got carried away. We’re not sure of what we’re going to do yet. We just need some time to think. I’m not sure I want to carry it. I’m just too scared about it.” I said, nearly in tears. 

Don came over to try to comfort me. “She needs to be taken off of training, Master Splinter. She gets sick so easily, and don’t tell Raph or Mikey. We’ll tell them in awhile.” 

I think Splinter must have been disappointed in us, but he didn’t get totally mad. But he did say, “It was not good that you did this behind Leonardo’s back. I just wonder what his reaction will be when he finds out.”

“I never wanted to hurt him, Sensei. But he was hurting me. He ignored me for so long, I needed someone to turn to.” I said. 

“I understand that, my child. The fight with the Shredder just had a terrible toll on him.” Splinter said. 

“I wish he hadn’t taken it so hard. Things like that happen.” Don said. “But we were all willing to risk death just to get rid of the Shredder.” 

“I would have missed you all so much if the Utroms hadn’t come and saved you. I love you all too much.” I said. I snuggled up in Don’s strong, comforting arms. Don hugged me tighter. 

“We’ll work out something with Leo.” Don said. “But we just don’t know how long he’ll be gone.” 

“True.” Splinter said. “Ok. Here is my decision. You can be dismissed from training until further notice, whether you decide to have this baby or not. It is your decision. I know you have not felt well for awhile now. But just make sure to tell Raphael and Michelangelo soon.” 

“We will, Master.” I said. “I might still watch training, like I have for a long time even before I started training. I love to watch the guys in action.” I had finally calmed down some more too, but remained in Don’s arms. 

“Donatello will still be training and patrolling with his brothers though.” Splinter said. 

“I know I would still have to do that.” Donny said. “But if you need me back here, all you have to do is call me.” 

“I’ll make sure of that.” I said. 

“Well, now it is on to the training room, and thanks for telling me.” Splinter said. 

“I know I wanted you to know first thing, because I just can’t be pushed to train or fight right now in my condition.” I said. “And speaking of which, you go on ahead, I’ll be there shortly.” Then I took off for the bathroom. 

Don and Splinter watched me run. It couldn’t be helped. That stupid morning sickness. I just hoped it would pass soon, and I wouldn’t be sick this whole pregnancy.


	4. Chapter 4

A week later, Don and I summoned up the courage to finally tell Raph, Mikey, and Casey they were going to be uncles. We wanted to tell them when everyone, minus Leo, was going to be here in the lair. 

“Donny and I have an announcement to make.” I said. 

We both looked at each other, then Don said, “The reason why (I) have been sick for so long is because we are expecting a baby.” 

The 3 boys just froze. 

“Don’s going to be a daddy?” Mikey broke the ice. 

“Yes. I’m afraid so.” I said. “And that’s why I haven’t been training.” 

“Did Splinter know?” Raph asked. 

“Yes. We told him the morning after we found out the night before, which was a week ago.” Don replied. 

“What about Leo?” Casey asked. 

“No. I haven’t written Leo to tell him. I’m not ready to tell him. But we’ll work on that part when we come to it.” I said. 

“Why would you cheat on Leo?” Raph demanded, crossing his arms. 

“I know you know we were real close once, Raph. But Leo turned cold on me, and all of us. I know he still cared, but it wasn’t the way I wanted it. I wanted it to be like before the exile of the Shredder. I needed more from him, like his love, and he wasn’t giving that to me. So, Don took over. I never meant to cheat on him, though he doesn’t know yet. Don was giving me what I needed to be happy. I’m just trying to make you understand why, and we didn’t expect to get pregnant.”

“I’m still scared out of my wits about this baby. I have thought about it a bit more, and I have decided that because you guys do need a family line to continue, I will have this baby after all.” I explained. “Now I just need the support from all of you. Pregnancies are complicated at times, and pregnant moms need a LOT of support.” 

Don smiled. He was happy that I had decided to carry his baby after all. 

I had done a lot of thinking over the week. Don’s baby would be special for me. I hope it would look like a turtle more than a human. Don was the most gentle of the turtles, and I was glad that it was his. I would have been happy too if it was Leo’s, and it might have given Leo a reason to stay, but he had needed to move on to get his own happiness back. There was just no telling how long he was going to be gone before he found out that he was going to be an uncle. 

The guys were still disappointed that I had cheated on Leo, but I made them understand about what had happened, and they had even seen it too. So they understood, and weren’t too mad about it. It had been Leo’s fault why I had even done what I had done with Don. 

But in the end, they all said they would protect me and be there for me when I needed them. Don mostly. 

April had been there and helped out as well to make them understand about my condition as well. I would need lots of support and all, but most of all, understanding, if this was going to work out. 

……….

A few weeks went by. I was now about 3 months along. My morning sickness was finally going away, and I began to eat more. 

Donny tried to help me out as much as he could. I was happy to have him around. He was very good to me. But I didn’t bother him too much when he was working, unless he was working too much and he needed sleep or to eat. I wasn’t going to let his health get bad just because this pregnancy wasn’t happening to him.

I still wondered what was happening with Leo. The whole family did. We all missed having him around, but I know I just didn’t miss that snappy behavior. I was still worried about what he was going to think when he found out that I was pregnant and was not carrying a baby of his. 

Raph wasn’t as moody now with Leo gone, except when he fought bad guys or Mikey pulled a prank on him. Don helped to try to straighten him out when he needed evening out. 

Mikey did his best to make healthy meals for me, and be an entertainer. But he also had to be careful of what he said. I couldn’t help myself if I started crying or got mad. The hormones. 

Now that the morning sickness part of over, I was beginning to somewhat like being pregnant. I had no monthly gross time anymore. I had energy. But the one thing I did hate was just having my stomach touched and examined, or anything else lower than the waist. 

Master Splinter wasn’t letting me train with anybody, but did encourage me to still keep in shape. 

Because I am human, I did go for walks about every other day with April in the evenings, and in the mornings after training, Don or Mikey would go walking with me in the sewers. 

It was good for Don to spend some more time away from his lab. 

Don and I were now staying in the same room, which it was a reluctant part on Master Splinter to let us. But we had already made love and gotten pregnant, and he saw how I got Don out of his lab more to eat and relax, so he was seeing how good of an influence I was on his brainy son. So now, he didn’t mind much at all. 

I was anxious about wanting to think of names for our precious baby right away, but Donny assured me we had plenty of time for that. But I just wanted to find a good name now. I really hoped that the baby picked up more of Donny’s traits than mine. 

Since I was up to 12 weeks now, I was just barely expanding in the belly now. From the last sonogram, the baby was showing signs of at least looking like its daddy. I was glad for that, but it meant that I was guaranteed to give birth by c-section. But I wouldn’t be able to deliver a child with a shell. I didn’t want to risk losing it, or injuring myself, especially with my bad pelvis. 

……….

In Japan, Leo was enjoying learning things from the Ancient One, but he still did miss his family. He really did feel guilty for how he had treated us for so long. He had written to all of us and said he was sorry for it, and he just wanted to get over that. 

The Ancient One had gotten him back to his old self, and he had learned that he needed to learn to accept failure and to learn from it, not obsess over it, like he had here for so many months. 

……….

As for me, Leo wrote me letters too, but I was still mad enough at him that I didn’t read them. So I had no idea what he said to me, though I’m sure he said he was sorry. 

The others read his letters and wrote back to him though. 

Don asked me if I would ever write to him. 

“I just can’t think of anything to say to him, Don.” 

“We have to tell him about the baby some time.” Don said. 

“I know, but I’m not ready to tell him. If he stays in Japan till after the baby’s born, that’s fine by me.” I said. 

Don could tell I was still mad. “But was how he treated you that bad?” 

“For me, I hold grudges against people who treat me like I’m nobody. And he treated me like that, Donny. It’s not easy for me to forgive that.” I explained. “And don’t tell him Don. I mean it.” 

Don held up his hands in surrender. “I won’t. I’m too nervous to tell him too.” 

………

Leo enjoyed the letters that he got from his friends and family, but he was disappointed that he didn’t get any letters from me. Surely, there had to be some things that (I) could tell him about, he wondered.

He read from the others that I was doing fine, but just didn’t have anything to say. 

I had made my point clear that not anyone was to tell Leo about me being pregnant. If he was going to find out, he was going to have to come home and find out that way. 

Leo began to get worried about me and told the Ancient One. 

“I don’t know if I need to head home and see if things are really going ok with my family. I know there’s so much that you can teach me.” Leo said. 

“If things are not looking good back home, you can go if you feel the need, Leonardo. You have learned much from me, and found yourself again.” The old man said. 

“Thank you, Master.” Leo said, and he began to pack his things. He was coming home. 

Leo boarded a ship after the long journey from the Ancient One’s home. He got on as swiftly and quietly as he could. It would take him awhile to get home. He had only been gone three months, my whole pregnancy so far. 

He was going to in for a surprise when he got home.


	5. Chapter 5

After his time at sea, Leo was more than happy to be back home. He had missed New York greatly, but was so looking forward to seeing his family again. And he would be his old self again.

Leo soon came to the lair and pulled the lever. The wall came open and let him in. He didn't know if anyone was home right now since it was dark out when he had gotten off the ship.

Everyone was surprised at who had stepped through the door. They were more than in shock to see it was Leonardo. He hadn't sent word that he was coming home.

Don and I looked at each other. We knew we were in for it now.

"Hey guys. I'm home." Leo greeted us. His voice now had a much more calmer, happier demeanor, and he was smiling.

"Leo!" Mikey cried out in pure happiness. He rushed to hug his oldest brother.

Leo was happy for the hug. Then they released each other.

"Good to have ya back, Bro." Raph said.

"It's good to be home." Leo replied. "I have missed everyone and I am sorry for how I treated you all before I left, but I am myself again."

"That is good to hear, my son." Splinter now came over to give Leo a hug to welcome him back.

When they released each other, Leo then looked over at Don and me. I was just in shock to see him. I couldn't let him see me like this.

I turned and went to my room. Don knew why I was leaving the room. He followed.

Leo's smile dropped when he saw the two of us leave the room without saying hello. He felt bad but wondered why we hadn't greeted him too. He thought we would have missed him too.

…

"Hey, it's going to be ok." Don said. He was trying to comfort me in our room.

"I can't face him right now, Donny. I loved him, but I betrayed him. How's he going to feel about that?"

"We both did this to him. I know it won't be easy." Don said. "But we have to show him that we missed him."

"I have to at least put my sweatshirt on first. I just can't let him see the baby bump just yet, Donny." I said.

"That's ok. You do that and I'm going back out." He kissed me on the cheek and left the room.

...

The family had now moved to the living room while I was putting on a sweatshirt.

Don came up to Leo and greeted him. "Hi, Leo. I missed you."

"Hi Don, what was up with leaving the room like that?" Leo asked.

"Oh uh, (me) and I just had something to finish real quick and be right back. She'll be out shortly." Don said, trying to stall Leo.

I soon came out and joined the boys. I was nervous to be back in Leo's company after so long, and he did indeed act like his old self before the Shredder's defeat, almost as if nothing had happened to him at all. This was the Leo I loved.

He came up to me to try to hug me, and it was just an instant instinct to just hug him because I had missed him. Though I'm sure Leo was going to talk to me later about why I had never written to him while he had been gone.

When his hold on me was starting to loosen, I assumed he was done hugging me, and then he kissed me on the cheek. Now that was a shock!

I pulled away from Leo that instant. My push on his chest must have surprised him too. I hadn't been prepared for it, especially since it had been a LONG time since Leo had kissed me last.

"What?" Leo asked.

"Nothing, Leo. You just surprised me with that kiss is all." I said.

"I missed you. And I know I haven't done it in so long, I was hoping you would like it." Leo said.

"I know, and I missed you too. I just didn't expect it right away." I said.

I looked over at Don next. He, among the others, had been a bit surprised as well that Leo had kissed me. Of course, they should have known why. Leo had loved me before his mental times.

"Thanks, Leo, but I'm just not ready for this." I said, and decided to leave the room. I was glad that he hadn't noticed anything else about me.

Leo looked sadly after my retreating form. "What's wrong with her? I thought she would be happy to see me."

Don gave the others a look and shook his head. All but Leo understood the look.

"She is happy to see ya, Leo. She's just missed ya so much that she just needs some time to herself to take it all in." Raph said, also trying to stall.

"Why did you come home without sending word, my son?" Splinter asked.

"I was worried about her. She never sent me any letters. I was concerned that something had happened. I know all of you wrote to me saying she was fine, but I'm sensing she isn't fine." Leo said. "I had to make sure for real she is ok."

"You do definitely sound like the Leo she used to love." Don said.

Leo looked at his brainy brother. "What do you mean, used to love? She's always loved me. I know I just didn't show it for a long time like I used to. But I did and still do love her. I often told the Ancient One about her."

"Well, maybe she's just uncomfortable around you because of how you made her feel before you left." Don said.

"And for that, I'm sorry, but I am going to make it up to her for that." Leo said. "The Ancient One understood that I was worried about her and needed to come home. I couldn't concentrate on my studies anymore without worrying about her."

"It's good to have you back, Leo. Life hasn't been the same around here without the old you around." Mikey said.

"It's good to be back, Mikey."

"Well, for what reasons she had for not writing to you, you had better discuss that with her at a later time, Leo." Don said and now left the room to join me.

Leo was now sensing some hostility from Don towards him. It had started even before he had left home. He didn't see why Don would be doing this now, now that he was back to normal.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next few days, I really tried to avoid Leo as much as I could. I stuck with Don in the lab mostly. 

But on the first day that Leo was wanting to get us all into the dojo to train, he instantly noticed that I went over and sat down on the sidelines and not standing in front of him. Leo remembered that he had had instructions to be carried out for me to continue training while he had been gone. 

“She can’t train right now, Leo.” Don said. 

“Why not?” Leo asked. 

“She’s been recovering from a small illness lately is all. She’s not well yet.” 

I figured Don was sticking up for me the most, considering my pregnancy and him being the father. I knew before now that Donny had never been that protective of me against Leo. 

“What happened?” Leo asked. 

“I caught the stomach virus just shortly before you got back.” I lied. I had my arms crossed, also trying to hide my secret. 

“Shouldn’t you be in bed then?” Leo asked. 

“I’m feeling well enough to be up right now. My system is just delicate with what I do right now.” I said. 

“Ok, but maybe I could see you in action in a few more days.” Leo said. 

“Maybe.” I lied. 

“Ok then, guys. Let’s proceed.” Leo said to his brothers. 

Don gave a concerned look at me real quick before moving to his beginning kata pose. I knew we had to tell him soon. 

………

Leo began to sense that I was trying to avoid him. Whenever he tried to seek me out, I would intentionally move away from him and go find one of the others. I just wasn’t ready to face him. And I still did feel mad at him. I knew I would forgive him one day, but he was going to have to work for that trust back, since he had broken mine toward him. 

But Leo was also seeing how I was always seeming to seek Donny out more than him. 

Don and I were making sure to only be intimate for the time being when he wasn’t looking. We couldn’t hide our secret from Leo much longer. 

I was carrying the baby turtle and I wore my sweatshirt to hide it for now, but for Don, his behavior was giving away that something was up. 

He was a bit more protective of me and more moody around Leo. 

Leo saw that there didn’t seem to be anything wrong with me, and he asked if I was well enough to train yet. 

Everyone kept on saying no. 

Master Splinter soon pulled Don and me aside and told us that we had to tell Leonardo. We couldn’t hide the secret any more. He was tired of seeing and hearing lies around the home. It wasn’t fair to Leo. 

Don and I confessed we were going to tell him, we were just worried of the consequences. I knew that his and Leo’s relationship as brothers and friends would be strained once Leo was told. But we knew it couldn’t go on like this either, with lies. 

Two nights later, I was watching TV and Leo decided to make his move. He wanted all of his brothers out of the lair. He made Don, Raph, and Mikey go on a patrol, and he said that he needed to stay behind and talk to me. I hadn’t even heard him say it. 

“Just be careful of what you say to her, Leo.” Don warned before he left. 

Leo wondered what Don meant, but his bros were gone. 

Now Leo came over to the living area to try to talk to me. He turned the TV off like he did back when he demanded I start officially training with him. 

“Hey! Leo! I thought you were out on patrol.” I said angrily at him. 

“Sorry (me), but I need to talk to you. The others are out on patrol. I need to know why you have been avoiding me so much.” He said as he approached the couch to sit down. 

He tried to sit down next to me, but I instantly moved away from him. 

“What’s wrong?” Leo asked. 

“Nothing.” 

“Yes, there is. You never wrote to me when I was gone, now you’re avoiding me all the time. There’s something going on with everyone whenever I ask about you. Especially Donatello. He’s so snappy at me now, and he tells me before he leaves tonight that I need to be careful of what I talk about to you. What is that about, (me)?” Leo demanded to know. 

I couldn’t bring myself to look him in the eyes. I knew he had an intense gaze right now. 

“Please… talk to me. We always used to talk before.” Leo said, his voice had that soft undertone that I did love. 

I knew he was trying to get it out of me. I just felt nerve wracked that Don wasn’t here to help say it. But maybe Don knew that I did need to talk to him to explain my thoughts to him and I hadn’t talked much to Leo since he got back. 

“And it’s been awhile since you have talked to me like that.” I said. 

“I know. I was always concerned about you and the others. It was harder for me to accept what happened on the ship was all. You know how I feel about failure, but the Ancient One helped me to come to terms with it and learn from it.” Leo explained. 

“It’s just after all the time I grew used to you being a big meanie, my trust in you was quite shattered, Leo.” I said. 

“I have sensed that you are uncomfortable around me. But hey, I’m back to normal again. I’m going to make it up to you, I promise.” He said gently.

Leo then tried to take my hand in his, but in an instant, I flinched away from him. 

“Are you that mad at me?” Leo asked. 

I finally looked into his eyes and saw that they were soft and concerned. But I couldn’t look into them for long. I looked down and tears welled in my eyes. I couldn’t help my crying. 

Leo didn’t know that he could make me cry like that, but then he moved over next to me to try to make me feel better. He used to do that. He lovingly put his arms around me. 

I instantly jerked free from him. 

“What’s wrong? I’m just trying to help.” Leo said. 

“I know I’m still mad at you, but it’s not you why I’m crying.” I sobbed. “It’s because of me. Leo, I have something to tell you, and you may hate me when I tell you.” 

“I could never hate you. I love you.” Leo said. “Whatever it is can’t be that bad.” 

“Yes, it is. There is a reason why I can’t train, and it’s not because I’m sick. It started back in the time you were still here, and Don was always having to cheer me up after you made me upset. And I didn’t mean for this to happen, Leo. And after you left, I did start getting sick.” 

“I wish I could have been here to help you out.” Leo said. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I’m not done. Don and I got so close that well, we made love behind your back. And we weren’t expecting it to happen, but I’m now pregnant, Leo.” I finally said it. 

Leo’s eyes widened. 

“And we hadn’t made love in a long time. The baby is Don’s.” I said. “I’m sorry that we did this.” 

Leo now moved away from me. I knew it was going to be that reaction. I knew he was in shock and mad to hear that I had cheated on him. 

“And now you know why I have been avoiding you. I knew you would hate me and him for this. I wish it was yours, Leo, but it’s not. But while you were ignoring me, I had to turn to someone for comfort and you just were not giving it to me. Again, I’m sorry.” I said. 

As I looked at him, I could see the hurt on his face. Then he turned his head to look at me. “I’m sorry too.” Then he got up and left me alone. 

I had a feeling that Donny might be in for a big punishment when he got home. I wasn’t sure where he had gone next until I heard angry grunts and yells from the dojo. I knew he was beating on the punching bag that was usually meant for Raph. 

I now made my way to my room, closed the door, and then called Don’s number to warn him. 

“Hello.” 

“Donny, it’s me. I told him about the baby and us. I’m sorry, but he had to know or he wouldn’t leave me alone. I’m calling to warn you about when you come home, be very watchful when you come back.” I said. 

“I knew one of us would have to tell him sooner or later. Thanks for warning me.” Don said. 

“I just wish you could have been here with me to tell it.” I said. 

“I know. We’ll be home soon. Good bye.” He said and hung up. 

I’m glad that I had warned Don. I knew Leo was mad and sure to be for a long time. 

………..

When I later heard the lair door opening, I instantly got up and went to my room’s entrance to check for Don. I heard some angry growls. Leo was instantly heading for the lair entrance. 

“Don! Here, now!” I shouted at him. 

Don could see his enraged lead brother heading for the three of the brothers, but he knew it was strictly for him. He heard me and with the look that Leo was giving him, he instantly broke into a run for the room. 

Mikey and Raph both got out of the way. Even Raph thought that he had never seen Leo so angry that he hadn’t seen it directed at him. 

Leo followed Don to our room and Don ran in and slammed the door behind him, locking it. 

Leo instantly rammed his shoulder into the door. 

“You can’t stay in there forever, Donatello!” He yelled angrily. 

“Go away, Leo!” I shouted at him. “Hurting Don is not going to solve the issue!” 

Raph and Mikey were in too much shock to do anything at first, but when Splinter heard the racket, he came out of his room. 

“What is going on out here?!” He demanded. 

“(Me) finally told Leo about the baby and her and Don. That’s why he’s so mad.” Raph said. 

“She called and warned Don while we were gone.” Mikey added. 

“And now he wants to pound Donny into the ground.” Raph said. 

Leo was just about to break the door down when Splinter made Raph and Mikey finally get a hold of him to stop. 

“Leonardo, I understand you are upset that this has happened, but hurting your brother will not help.” Splinter said.

Leo finally calmed down enough for Raph and Mike to let go of him. “I’m finally back to my usual self and then she spilled that on me when I was trying to help her get comfortable with me again. That just broke my heart, Sensei.” He sounded like he was close to tears himself. 

“I know, and we knew it was going to happen. They both made us understand what had happened. It was just a bad time for you and they were just trying to help each other. They didn’t intend to have a child.” Splinter explained. “But they both are going to become parents and (me) needs the support of all of us to get through her pregnancy.” 

“I wish it was mine.” Leo said with shame and sadness in his voice. 

“I know you do, my son, but it isn’t. But it is your niece or nephew.” 

“I wish she would have written and told me about it sooner. How far along is she?” Leo asked. 

“I’m 13 weeks, Leo.” I said. I had come out of the room, with Donny trailing nervously behind me. 

“We’re sorry for not telling you sooner, but we didn’t know when you were coming back and we thought it better to explain it personally.” Don said. 

“It was hard for me to come up with the decision to even have this baby, Leo. You will still have a role in its life; as his or her ninja teacher and uncle.” I said. 

“But, do you still love me? You never told me that you did.” Leo said. 

“Yes. I love the way you were and how you are now, but when you were a different person, you scared me into staying away from you. Leo, we will try to go on with this the best we can, but all I’m asking is that you don’t kill Donny. I know you will be mad at us for awhile, and you have every right to be. But let’s just try to get along, ok? For my sake?” I asked. “I don’t need stress on my shoulders when this baby makes me moody enough as it is.” 

“Ok. For your sake.” Leo said. “But it’s going to take some time for you to gain my trust back.” 

“The same can be said about you too.” Don said. 

Leo glared at him. 

“Don, Leo, stop. I mean it. I don’t want to catch you two fighting. I can make time for both of you. I love both of you.” I said. 

Then that snapped everyone to their senses and I was stared at. 

“Like I said, I don’t want fighting over me, because it won’t impress me to see who’s better. Neither of you is better than the other one. I will choose who to spend time with. Now you both better swear, on your honor, that you won’t fight.” I demanded. 

Leo and Don looked at each other. They had never before had big problems with each other, but for my sake, the boys swore on their honor. “We swear.” 

“We will find ways to work this out guys.” I said and kissed Leo on the cheek finally, then Don, showing that I loved them both. I wanted to show Leo that I now accepted him back, but the issues still needed to be worked out. But I would make sure it was a peaceful way.


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next few weeks, Leo and Don were still real awkward towards each other. I spent equal times with them each day, and Leo of course didn’t push training on me. 

I showed him the swelling to make sure he believed I was pregnant. But I didn’t want anyone touching my belly. I guess I could call it a little too personal feeling about it. 

I was just trying to get used to being around Leo again as a new person. But he was still a bit awkward around me too. I didn’t blame him. 

But eventually, I had to do something about it to finally show I did love him again. I lovingly seduced him in his room when he tried to meditate and made love with him again. It brought him back around to me to show I did really still love him. 

Don knew that I was still in love with Leo and he felt guilty for leading me astray from my relationship with him, but we all knew what had happened to have it change like this. 

Leo tried hard to forgive Don. And he knew it was his own fault for what happened. Reluctantly, Leo began to accept what had happened and it was meant to be. 

I was in love with two of the turtle brothers and I couldn’t stop myself. They were both great ninjas and sweethearts. I even told Leo, if he was willing to, after I had this baby, that I would be willing to have a baby from him too, when Don’s baby was a little older. 

Leo said that he was very open to having a baby with me. He just didn’t want to feel used again. 

I wasn’t going to do that again, and he just had to accept me being with Don too. 

It was hard for him, but he agreed to it. And Don likewise. 

……….

As time went on, the more I spent time with each of them, the more I just wanted to be with them, and maybe even add something more onto our lives together. Marriage was coming to my mind more and more. I’m sure that Leo and Don would love to marry me. 

But the bigger question would be, who would be willing to marry us? It would have to be someone very special. 

……….

Later, when I was about 7 months along, I could feel the baby moving about this evening. I wanted to do something special and different to how most mothers let the fathers feel a baby move. I know I didn’t want anyone touching my belly with their hands, but I had a new thought in mind. 

I knew Donny felt hurt that I wouldn’t let him feel his own child move inside me, but every month he examined me, and for me, that had been enough. This part was just one part of why I had been wary of being pregnant. The girl gets all the attention, and I just wasn’t all this comfortable with this kind of attention. 

I went to find Donny, and as always, when not on patrol or training, or at the junkyard, he could be found in his lab. He was doing research some more on pregnancy symptoms and happenings. He was still very nervous about becoming a father. 

During all these long months, Don had been a doting father-to-be. He got busy at times, but never snapped at me. He was there for me whenever I needed him, and also gave me my space when I wanted it.

I knocked and entered his lab. “Donny?” I said. 

Don turned around. “Oh, hey (me.)” He said. “What’s up?” 

“Don, I have a surprise for you.” 

He raised an eye ridge. “Really? You didn’t have to.” 

“Oh, but you will want this one. Come here.” I said with a smile. It was more than just a happy smile though; it was a gleaming one that only a mom-to-be can show off proudly. 

Donny got up from his chair and he thought he was going to be led out of the lab or something, but I didn’t make a move to lead him out. 

“Come here.” I said, and reached for one of his hands. 

Don gave me a hand and I pulled him forward towards me, but when he got too close to my front, he froze up. 

“What’s wrong?” I asked. 

“I don’t want to get that close to squish the baby.” He said. 

“You won’t hurt it. Just come forward to me carefully.” I advised. 

Don came forward again, and his plastron began to touch me. I had my stomach lined up with his. I leaned in to hug him. “Just stay in this position, Donny.” I said. “The surprise is coming.” 

Don felt a little nervous, but he let me put my arms around his neck. He put his around my back. We were in a hugging position, but he wasn’t going to put pressure on my swelling. 

I then felt a big bump inside me and even Don jumped when he felt something too. 

“Did you feel something?” I asked. 

Don pulled away a little. “Yeah. What was that?” 

I then smiled and giggled. “You just felt your child move, Donny!” 

Don’s eyes widened. “What? You let me feel it?” 

“Yes. I wanted you to finally feel it move, but just in a different kind of way.” I said. “So, you felt the bump on your stomach too?” 

“Yes. It felt strange. I’ve never felt something like that before.” Don said. 

“Usually, fathers only get to feel the baby move with their hands, but I wanted you to feel a little bit on your stomach too, since I get to feel it all the time, though from the inside. It was very active tonight after dinner.” I said, “So I thought it would be a good chance for you to finally feel it.” 

“So, will you start letting me feel it now?” Don asked. “I know you feel personal about having your stomach touched, but when the baby’s in there, it’s harder to ignore.” 

“Yes. I just wanted your first touch of it to be with your belly instead of your hands.” 

“Well, it was a very big surprise indeed.” Don said, and leaning away from my belly, he kissed me. 

I knew he had loved his surprise.


	8. Chapter 8

Over the coming weeks, my friends planned me a baby shower for the baby and me. I had learned to like the attention, but I still didn’t like my stomach touched too much, though Don was now trying every chance he got.

Don had really gotten into accepting fatherhood was right around the corner for him. He was wanting to do everything right. He was still nervous though.

Leo was still a part of my action too. I wasn’t going to leave him out. But it was harder on Leo just watching Don give me more attention because it was his baby. I wish I could have helped him feel better.

But I did let Leo have a role too. He was going to be a support coach, while Don was going to be delivering his child. I already had made sure though that the baby was going to be born by c-section. The shell that had formed on the baby’s back had made sure of that. 

Don and I now had a nursery ready for when the baby was here.

When it came time for the baby shower, I had healthy snacks made for me. A lot of gifts were given too. Books, blankets, some clothes, lullaby tapes and CDs, a name book, and diapers.

April had really helped in organizing it. She had been to many a baby shower for her human friends. She also organized games and such too. 

Don and I loved the gifts. We would need all these essentials.

Don also brought up the idea of what I wanted to do for the baby; did I want to breastfeed or feed formula?

I was feeling a bit mixed up about it, but I would try it. I had read that breastfeeding was far healthier for the baby, but I wasn’t going to deny Don anything special either. I had done everything for the baby thus far in its short and unborn life, but once it was here in the outside world, I wanted Donny to at least be able to feed him or her too. So bottle feeding was also going to be done, and if I was busy doing something else and the baby needing feeding, then anybody could feed him or her.   
……….

Weeks later, I was now 9 months pregnant, and tired of being pregnant. The second trimester had been fun, but the big fat times for me were not so fun.

The baby was making me miserable, being so heavy now, and I couldn’t really sleep anymore. And I kept Don and Leo awake with whines and complaining.

I was making everyone miserable with the complaining and mood swings. Don and Leo tried their best to make me as comfortable as possible, but there just wasn’t much they could do for me physically. But they did give me massages at bedtime and provided me with the right foods and support for my back and legs. 

Finally, the big day arrived. I had waited so long for this big day. I was excited the baby would finally be coming out of me, but I knew I was not expecting all that horrible pain!

The guys had been out on patrol when my first active pain began. I had been in early labor most of the day and just assumed it was just cramps.

Donny had been real reluctant to leave me alone, but I had told him I would be fine. I had been without him before when some cramps had struck me before now. 

My screaming got Splinter’s attention from his room and he rushed to my side. I was in too much pain to call the guys to get back home, so he called. He also called April to come over.

When the turtles got the call that I was in labor, Don was on the verge of panicking, as with most expectant fathers. He was the one that led the charge back to the lair, with Leo being second, and Raph and Mikey right behind.

“How are you doing?” Don asked me in a hurry. I had now been moved to the infirmary bed.

“I’m okay when my uterus isn’t trying to squeeze my insides out!” I said impatiently.

“I knew I shouldn’t have left you alone.” Don said. 

“Donny, this is no time to panic.” Leo said. “We will get her through this.” 

April had been helping me for the while it took them to get back. “She has been doing really well while you were gone, though she wouldn’t admit it.”

“Now that you’re back, can you please get this baby out of me, Donny?” I was begging him.

“Yes. I would do anything to help stop the pain for you and I would love to see my child.” Don said.

Preparations were made for me to have my much needed c-section.

April was going to be on stand-by for the baby to be cleaned up after it was born, Leo was going to be in the room to be the support coach he had promised to be, I was given an epidural during one of my contractions to help ease the pain and numb my body because I was going to be awake, and Don was going to deliver the baby, and April would help him if necessary. 

Raph, Mikey, and Splinter were all waiting outside patiently.

Don began the surgery. Leo stayed up by my head, offering me comforting words and held my hand. I would have liked Don to be doing the same thing, as he was the father, but he had to be the one to deliver the baby. He had the most medical expertise. 

I was glad that I wasn’t feeling too much pain now. I could feel a little pressure though while the baby was being delivered, but nothing I had to do. But shortly after that, there was a baby cry sounding throughout the room!

“What is it?” I asked. 

Don looked at his child that he had just delivered, and said, “It’s a girl!” 

I smiled. 

Leo gave me a kiss. “I’m proud of you.” 

“Thanks.” 

Don, as the father, aside from delivering his daughter, also cut the cord and then handed her to April to clean up while he began patching me up. Then after he was done, he came up to me and gave me a kiss. 

“I’m also proud of you for going through all of this, even though it was so hard for you.” Don praised me. 

“It was hard for me at first to realize for so long that I was even willing to have the baby because I had dreaded pregnancy for so long, and I’m glad this one is now over, but I know how much I love you guys, and I did it for you.” I replied. “But I also worry about what kind of a mother I’m going to be.” 

“We will help you through whatever you need help with.” Leo said. “We are a family, and we will all raise her together.” 

Once I was put in a resting bed and all patched up and ready to relax after the surgery, April brought the little bundle of joy over to me to hold for the first time. Don was by my side. Leo went outside the room to tell the others.

“So Donny, what do we want to call her?” I asked. 

“How about Jennifer? You always said you liked Jennifer first for a girl’s name.” Don said. 

“Yes. It is. And she was my first best friend as a kid. We can call her Jenny for short.” I said and leaned upward to give Don a kiss.

He kissed me back and when we parted lips for a breath, I said, “I’m also proud of you for making this a great day in my life.” 

Don smiled. 

Soon, the other family members were invited into the room to see Jenny for the first time. She was passed around. 

“Welcome to the family, Hamato Jennifer.” Splinter said as the proud grandfather.   
………..

I recovered well from my surgery. I did turn out to be a good new mom after all more than I thought I’d be. But I was more than happy to have the turtles and their friends on my side too to help take care of Jenny.

I also think I loved Jenny more because she was a turtle, and I loved the turtles more than most humans. Jenny looked virtually exactly like her father, Donatello, and I was more than proud of that. I preferred it that way too.

Don and I let all the others hold and play with her too. But Leo most of all loved playing with her. I could see that one day he would make a great dad as well. Right now at least, playing with his niece could give him some child care experience.   
…………

Two years later…

Another baby was born by c-section. “It’s a boy!” Don said.

This time it was Leo’s turn to be a new father.

Don, Leo, and I were still a threesome of lovers. I loved them both too much to just be with one of them. And now I was happy that I had finally given them both a child.

Leo and I named our son Yoshi. It was our wish to honor Master Splinter’s sensei.

Jenny marveled at her new brother. During this pregnancy, Leo, Don, and I had all tried to prepare Jenny to be a big sister.

Being Don’s daughter, she was very bright and smart for her 2 year old age. And just as Jenny had looked like her dad, so did Yoshi.   
………...

I loved being in this family. The turtles and Master Splinter, and all the friends that we had made over the years welcomed our kids into the family. I had never seen a closer family, and I would stay around for as long as I could to help raise my son and daughter to be great people, and Don and Leo and their family would teach them to be great new warriors someday.

The End.


End file.
